


If I Could Draw

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, more of a monologue of how bucky feels than anything else, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can’t draw, but every time he sees you he wishes he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest ideas for this series if you have any xx

Bucky couldn’t draw and from what Steve had told him he’d never been able to draw, although Steve was adamant that he just never really tried and that had he put the effort in he probably could...but staring at the pages upon pages of crumbled drawings in front of him Bucky doubted that...because he couldn’t draw...but every time he saw you he wished he could. 

The only thing he wanted to draw was you and it worried him because you weren’t his friend...not really... and he didn’t want you to think he was creepy or weird. He kept to himself, only really talking to Steve and training with the others in silence, he knew many of them were still uncomfortable around him and he felt much the same. But you? You were beautiful and kind and even though he didn’t talk to you, you talked to him and you made sure he was okay when you found him in the kitchen in the early hours of the morning after a nightmare and you were just so beautiful...and he just wanted to capture that.

He wanted to draw the things about you that he knew you were self-conscious about, the things that Wanda had told him about when he’d been curious. He wanted to draw the curve of your hip, the softness of your stomach, the way your torso dipped and curved, he wanted to draw the breadth of your thighs and roundness of your cheeks...he wanted to draw everything about you, everything he saw as beautiful and exceptional, everything that was the complete opposite of his life with Hydra...and he wanted you to see what he saw, he wanted to draw you and show you how you looked from a different perspective. From his perspective. 

He wanted to show you that the curve of your stomach was adorable, that the weight of your thighs had him daydreaming about them wrapped around his head (although not in those terms because the last thing he wanted was you to think he was a creep), that the almost constant flush of your round cheeks, and the softness of your chin were cute and had him wondering if he could just kiss you all day...he wanted to show you that you were amazing in every single way because you were.

He’d seen you take down men twice your size, he’d seen you in messy pajamas adorably stumbling about, he’d seen you carefully and gently talk to him after a nightmare like a mother calming down their child, he’d see you treat everyone with a respect that he admired, but he’d also seen you stand up for yourself and for others no matter the station of the person you were opposing. He’d seen you do amazing things and be amazing and it baffled him that the one thing you didn’t think was great about yourself was something he thought was so beautiful and so exceptional that he wanted to draw it even though he never had a desire to draw before in his life.

Because you disliked your weight, you were insecure about your weight, and yet all he could think about was how he wished he could capture your curves with the emotion they inspired in him and show you, all he wished was that he could make you see how much like god damn art you were...that he wanted to capture you forever in a piece of paper in various moments because you were always so beautiful and so kind. 

Bucky couldn’t draw, but if he could all he’d draw was you, and he couldn’t draw, but all he wanted to do was draw you. 


End file.
